Left 4 Dead: Bikini Bottom Panic
"Left 4 Dead: Bikini Bottom Panic" is a spin-off created by Rock Bottom Inc., and it is a spin-off of "The Disease of Bikini Bottom" The first episode aired on May 11, 2013. Sign-Ups Would you like to join this spin-off's cast? Put your name below, and you will be added to staff! NOTE: Don't add random episodes, they will be removed. Episodes Each season has 6 episodes, with each season premiere and finale being written by Buckyfan99. NOTE: The entire first season was written by Buckyfan99, and an extra season, Season 3, has been announced and it will start June 18, 2013. A 4th season has also been announced, and so has a fifth season. For a shortened, simplified list of episodes, see List of Bikini Bottom Panic Episodes. On May 20, 2013, Buckyfan99 announced seasons 6, 7 and 8. He has also said he will completely stop the spin-off after season 8. Left 4 Dead|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 101|Aired: May 11, 2013 Mass murders start being committed in Bikini Bottom. Every day, 5 people die. In one month, 150 people have died, and 10 people remain: SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Plankton, and 4 unnamed and excluded Bikini Bottomites are left. They figure out that one of the 10 people left is the murder. Once told this, they all start keeping a close eye on each other. But then, Mr. Krabs is found dead, with a note that reads "Mr. Krabs has been eliminated. You people better stay alert, or you'll be dead too! Signed, Your Killer" Shot In The Dark|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 102|Aired: May 12, 2013 After Mr. Krabs is found dead, the group stays as close together as possible. So when Squidward needs to go to the bathroom, they follow him. He goes into the outhouse, and they surround it. They then hear a gunshot, and Squidward collapses. Squidward squints and says, "Uhh...." Patrick asks Squidward if he knows who did it, and Squidward says "Black coat... warning...." Then, a dark figure darts out from behind a tree, shoots Patrick, then runs away. Chase|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 103|Aired: May 12, 2013 SpongeBob went into rage mode. He sprinted towards the killers' location. Then, the killer turns around and shoots SpongeBob. SpongeBob stumbles back, then collapses. The group quickly rushes to SpongeBob. (Except for Patrick, of course) They ask SpongeBob if he saw the person. He replies "Fred....." Then, the fish strikes again. He shoots SpongeBob again, and finishes Patrick. Stalked|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 104|Aired: May 13, 2013 The group dragged SpongeBob to a cave. They all stayed up, on the alert for the killer. The next day, they bury Patrick. Sandy recommends that they turn the cave into a hideout, in case of an emergency. So all day, they work on the "hideout". By the end of the day, it has a secret space for emergencies, a normal area and a fire. SpongeBob was laying confined to a bed when gunshots sounded. NOTE: This episode was originally named "Hideout", but it was renamed "Stalked" and "Hideout" became a Season 3 episode. Abduction|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 105|Aired: May 13, 2013 SpongeBob slowly inched his way to safety, as Sandy, Gary and Plankton are dragged to an abandon mental facility. They wake up in a similar theme to saw. They have bear traps over their heads, and they are dangling 4 feet above spikes. They are told that they will be suspended over the spikes, while trying to find a way to get the trap off. If they make one wrong move, the trap will activate. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is wondering now-deserted Bikini Bottom wondering where the group is. Abandon|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 106|Aired: May 14, 2013 Sandy finds a way to get the trap off, and she helps Plankton and Gary get theirs off. Once they get the traps off, they have to find a way to avoid the spikes. Meanwhile, SpongeBob is seen wobbling around, looking for his friends. The episode ends with SpongeBob walking into the asylum that is holding Sandy, Plankton and Gary. Season 2: The Final Four Season 2 (nicknamed The Final 4) will premiere on June 1, 2013 with the episode "Separated". NOTE: LogoPlus joined as a writer this season. Season 2 premiered on June 1, 2013 and ended June 6, 2013. Seperated|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 201|Airdate: June 1, 2013 Sandy, Gary and Plankton escape the trap with SpongeBob's help, but trouble arises when Plankton starts acting paranoid, and says he feels like bad things are about to happen. Then, when everyone (except for Plankton) is sleeping, Plankton sneaks away. In the morning, SpongeBob wakes to find out that Plankton had left. He searches the woods for Plankton, and finds him disemboweled on the ground. Assassin|Written By: LogoPlus|POD#: 202|Airdate: June 2, 2013 SpongeBob finds a home containing corpses, and finds a letter. Saying'' I paint the houses with the blood of those killed'' and tries to find the killer. But, as SpongeBob leaves the home, an (unshown) figure tackles SpongeBob to the ground. Then, the scene switches to Sandy, who is searching for the killer. Then, Sandy is tackled to the ground and stabbed. Death|Written By: LogoPlus|POD#: 203|Aired: June 3, 2013 SpongeBob wakes up in a shed, locked from the outside. Sandy wakes up suspended from a ceiling, and is told "Now you can NEVER escape!" by an unseen figure.Sandy struggles with the leather straps suspending her, but a trap is activated when the leather straps are undone. Sandy then falls into a large pit of spikes, and is stabbed through the helmet, which causes suction to make her explode. Broken|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 204|Aired: June 4, 2013 SpongeBob breaks down the shed wall, to find that he is the last Bikini Bottomite. That is, until he finds a group of other Bikini Bottomites huddled around a fire in the woods. He is about to try and talk to them, but he realizes that one of the group members is the killer: Fred Rechid. He decides to sit and wait, since he is afraid of making too much noise. SpongeBob accidentally cracks a twig, and Fred Rechid quickly runs to SpongeBob's location. Warnings|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 205|Aired: June 5, 2013 As Fred was running towards SpongeBob, SpongeBob didn't know what to do. He jumped out of the way, but Fred grabbed his foot and dragged him a to a shed. Then, the other fish followed Fred to the shed. Fred threw SpongeBob in the shed and laughed evilly with the others. He then said "I though i'd NEVER find you! But, you came crawling to ME! Thanks for saving US the work." SpongeBob them asked him why he was killing people. Fred simply laughed again and shut the shed door. Then, Gary viciously jumps out of nowhere and viciously attacks Fred. Watched|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 206|Aired: June 6, 2013 Gary is still attacking Fred, while SpongeBob continuously bangs on the shed walls. Eventually, SpongeBob breaks out, and sees Fred, (covered in scratches and bruises from Gary) walking towards Gary. Fred then picks up Gary and smashes him into the ground, killing him. Fred then turns to SpongeBob and starts beating him with a stick. But just as Fred is about to get the final blow, a Kelp City police officer shoots Fred from the bushes, and brings SpongeBob to safety in Kelp City. Season 3: Kelp City '' ''Season 3 will take place in Kelp City. There is no continuity, meaning that past events are not used. All of the characters from season 1 will be back. Season 3 will premiere on June 18, 2013 and will end June 24, 2013. Betrayed|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 301|Aired: June 18, 2013 SpongeBob and Patrick wake up in a sealed-shut room. Patrick is told that he must kill SpongeBob to escape. SpongeBob is told that he can escape through a vent in the wall. Patrick then begins multiple series of attempts to kill SpongeBob, but he fails each time. After Patrick's last attempt, SpongeBob starts breaking holes in the walls, hoping to find the vent. He eventually finds the vent and escapes, Patrick, having not escaped, is dropped into a pit of spikes, that fold up and crush his remains. Meanwhile|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 302|Aired: June 19, 2013 SpongeBob is crawling through the vents when the ceiling started closing in. Thankfully, SpongeBob escapes just before the ceiling folds in. SpongeBob then leaves the warehouse where he was trapped, and begins roaming Kelp City. The scene then switches to Sandy, who wakes up in the middle of a forest. Sandy starts to run out of the forest, but slams into a tree and is knocked out. The shot then pans out to show Plankton wandering the same woods as Sandy. He eventually runs into her unconscious body. But, instead of trying to wake Sandy up, he takes out his Death Ray and blasts her in the face. Hideout|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 303|Aired: June 20, 2013 SpongeBob is walking around when he finds a cave on the far side of a hill. He creates a fire and begins to sleep. However, a shadow figure walks by SpongeBob, waking him up. "H-h-hello?" he calls. The figure then turns around and knocks SpongeBob out. Escape|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 306|Aired: June 24, 2013 SpongeBob wakes up. Season 4: Separation Each of the characters are shown waking up in different locations. They each have a note stuck to them that tells them that they have 5 days to find each other, or they will all be killed. NOTES: There is no continuity this season, and there will be a 1-hour finale. It will premiere on July 1, 2013 and will end July 7, 2013. Predators|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 401|Aired: July 1, 2013 TBA Prey|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 402|Aired: July 2, 2013 TBA Season 5: Death Fight SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Plankton, Squidward and Gary wake up in glass boxes, each within one foot of each other. They are then hypnotized into hating each other. Then, they are released into a large arena, where they will fight to the death. This season will have a two-part finale, with each half being 1 hour long. This season will premiere on July 8, 2013 and will end July 14, 2013. This was going to be the final season, but seasons 6, 7 and 8 were announced. Later seasons 6-8, along with the whole series, was cancelled. Alliance|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 501|Aired: July 8, 2013 CANCELLED Showdown, Part 1|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 505|Aired: July 14, 2013 CANCELLED Showdown, Part 2|Written By: Buckyfan99|POD#: 506|Aired: July 14, 2013 CANCELLED Category:PG-13